Marry You
by southparkyaoilover
Summary: I listened to the song Marry You, by Bruno mars, and i absolutely loved it! i got inspired so i wrote this son fic! i hope you enjoy. oh and this is a boyxboy so if you don't like don't read :


I got inspired by this really super uber cute song! marry you by Bruno Mars and the song reminded my of Stan and Kyle for some reason! I love that couple soooo much!Well i hope you enjoy the one shot! Oh and it's Stan's pov

**It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do **

Here we are in Kyle's bedroom looking for something dumb to do, but unfortunately, we haven't found it yet. He's sitting on his bed looking out the window. He looks so beautiful. His shiny red hair making his amazing emerald eyes show. His skinny green jeans don't help much to not turn me on.

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you **

I walk over to him and sit on the bed making him jump a little.

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. **

He turns to me staring right into my eyes wearing a cheerful smile. He's just so special to me; I don't know what I'd do without him. He turned back to the window.

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go **

"Hey, Kyle?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked. I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go somewhere. I know just the place!" I said excitedly. He gave me a skeptical look and laughed.

"Ok and how do you plan we make it passed the front door without my mother yelling at us because it's too cold to be outside?"

**No one will know, oh come on girl (a.n. I didn't feel like putting boy, but you can just imagine it says it right?) **

"Oh come on! We'll go through the window and climb down the tree! No one will know!" I urged on. He smirked and held some of the empty beer bottles on his bed.

"You're talking crazy" he told me. I smiled. I took out my wallet and showed him some money.

**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, shots of patron and it's on girl. **

"We're not going dude! Plus it's like a million degrees below zero!" he cried. I grabbed both his hands.

"Oh come on don't say no! Please?" I asked sweetly. He huffed then sighing in defeat. I smirked.

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no, just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! And we'll go, go, go, go, go, If you're ready, like I'm ready**

I pulled my jacket on and stood up on his bed. He grabbed his sneakers and put them on quickly, then grabbing his jacket that lay on the floor.

"You ready?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded also hopping on the bed. I opened the window and climbed out first, then grabbing Kyle and sat for a little on the tree waiting for any signs of his mother hearing all the commotion.

**Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**

We walked in the middle of the streets, heading towards a chapel I knew. We held hands, my heart practically beating out of my chest.

"So what are we doing right now exactly?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, nope you'll find out when we get there!" I told him. He had a mini rant jumping up and down in circles then grabbing my hand again.

"That's dumb! You know I hate not knowing stuff!" he cried. I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you **

We continued walking, gazing at our surroundings. I took a good look at him and smiled.

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you **

We made it to the chapel and sat down on a bench outside the chapel. He looked around curiously, smiling weirdly.

"What'd you bring me here for?" he asked snuggling up against me.

**Oh! I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing, like ooohhhh, So watcha ya gonna do? Let's just run girl**

I put my hand in my pocket and slightly, and secretly took out a silver ring, then putting it away quickly when Kyle was starting to feel uncomfortable and moved around.

**If we wake up and you wanna brake up, that's cool, No I won't blame you, it was fun girl**

"You know it would hurt me a lot if you were to wake up one day, and decide to leave me but I wouldn't blame you" I told him. He looked at me with a confusingly angry expression and scoffed.

"Huh? Why would I break up with you Stan? I love you and, I couldn't really picture myself being with anybody else!" he shouted waving his hands up in the air. I sighed relieved.

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, and we'll go, go, go, go, go, if you're ready, like I'm ready!**

I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Where are we going now?" he asked again curiosity dripping in his voice. Just another thing I love about him. Always wanting to know every little thing.

"I want to go inside the chapel!" I shouted excitedly. He looked at me skeptically and sighed. We continued walking towards the chapel.

**Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you **

K, we're inside the chapel. I'm sweating like a pig and Kyle is completely oblivious to the situation.

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you**

He looked at me completely annoyed for not knowing what we were doing here or what the purpose was.

"Well Stan? What are we going to do now?" He asked me crossing his arms. He gave off a girlish bitchy vibe. I looked down nervously, trying to laugh but it's really hard with this lump in my throat.

**Just say I do **

"Kyle? I asked him. He continued crossing his arms and nodded his head.

"Yeah?"

**Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby**

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, you know that right?" I asked him. His face softened and he unfolded his arms, coming over to me and hugging me.

"Of course I do! I love you too!"

**Just say I do**

**Tell me right now baby, baby**

**Oh! **

**It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!**

"Kyle?" I asked again letting go from the hug. He looked at me weirdly, but then surprised and gasped when I knelt down. I'm so nervous I feel like barfing.

**Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? **

"Kyle Brovflovski, you are my world, and you have filled me up with love and happiness that could last a life time. Now, will you let me spend the rest of my life with you forever, trying to repay that love?" I asked holding up the ring.

I saw tears in his eyes and kissed me passionately on the lips then hugging me tightly. I hugged him back happily. We looked at eachother, I wiped his tears from his eyes. He was smiling so happily, I've never seem him any happier.

"Yes!" he smiled hugging me once more. I sighed in relief hugging him and kissing him passionately. How I love happy endings.

**Who cares baby? I think I wanna marry you. **

**Awww! I love happy endings too! I hope you liked this one shot, review and tell me what you thought of it! **


End file.
